User blog:Patchfeather14/Possible AshClan Plot
Today has been pretty slow and boring, so I was thinking about Ravenstar and a little idea popped into my head. Maybe a rogue and his or her group make their territory beside AshClan. Since AshClan are growing more lustful for battle, they try to get Ravenstar to act, but Ravenstar doesn't think chasing them out is needed, since they aren't really bothering the Clan, but the Clan doesn't agree with her views. So cats start turning against Ravenstar and believe she is a weak leader. The rogues actually end up befriending the Clan, helping them out with hunting, sharing prey, and then the rogues betray them, and since there is such an overwhelming number, they chase AshClan out. (this part is up to Sandy) Maybe Needleclaw is disgusted with Ravenstar, thinking that none of this would have happpened if she had just acted, then leaves with a few of the warriors who agree with her, and they start thinking up a plan to rid of the rogues. Ravenstar is left with only a few supporters and is nearing an emotional break down, starting to think she's been leading the Clan down the wrong path. Not completely sure what happens right here... the two spilt groups finally join together again after fighting and they defeat the rogues, but they are little in number now, because so many were lost in the battle. Much of the Clan blames Ravenstar and will keep causing arguments, so the Clan is still torn, fighting for the leader they think is better for the Clan, Ravenstar or Needleclaw. With everything going wrong, Ravenstar keeps feeling less like a leader and her power keeps weakening, until finally a decision is made. Soo what do you think? I think it could be fun, everyones characters will be involved, and AshClan doesn't really have a ton going on right now. If you've got any questions, let me know. Some things can be altered and new ideas are welcomed. I got the idea from what is currently going on in the current series with Rowanstar and ShadowClan, but changed it a bit. 20:01, November 11, 2017 (UTC) UPDATE: After talking with Sandy, we came up with another idea. So, AshClan is doubting Ravenstar's leadership (i'm assuming). Meanwhile, in FrostClan, Brackenheart is exiled, then comes over to FrostClan. He sets his eyes on leadership and his goal is to get Ravenstar and Needleclaw out of the picture. Somehow, he suceeds and Ravenstar and Needleclaw are forced into exile, because their Clanmates are against them now. AshClan realize that Brackenstar is actually a really bad leader, since all he does is start fights, plan new battles and is pretty abusive. So they, I suppose, turn on him and get Ravenstar and Needleclaw back to the Clan. I believe the above plot will be sort of cancelled now, but I think we can still have some rogues, but instead of it being some random rogue group, they're serving under Bracken, giving him more supporters and making it easier for him to take over AshClan, I'm assuming the split within the Clan will still be happening execpt now it's cats who support Raven, while others support Bracken. I also had the idea, if Bracken does have rogue supporters, he convinces Raven to let them join, then when there's enough of them, and he has enough cats wanting him to be leader, they'll strike. Itf you want to add your own ideas into this, please feel free! Category:Blog posts